


you never were the best for me

by Anserina



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Crush, confession of feelings, coworkers with benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anserina/pseuds/Anserina
Summary: "What did you wish to hear?""The truth," Detective Reed says. A second later his expression softens and his shoulders slump. "Forget it. I got what I needed."Resignation, 87.5%,the social module supplies a second too late. All Connor's follow-up queries still stubbornly throw an OptimalResponseNotFoundException.





	you never were the best for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



"I think I love you," Detective Reed says, out of nowhere.

The men's room on the fourth floor of the Detroit City PD is almost always deserted, which is why Connor always elects for them to meet here, Reed's pants and underpants pooled around his ankles, Connor on his knees before him. Now Connor releases Reed's softening cock from his mouth, already fishing out his handkerchief to clean Reed up. Reed's fingers tighten one more time in Connor's hair, then release. 

_Not entirely out of nowhere,_ Connor's social module responds. _Post-coitus, Detective Reed is often softer and more sincere in his treatment of others. Theory: sexual gratification makes him shed the shell of abrasion he otherwise wears as a protective mechanism._

_Followup: 82.5% possibility that this attitude transformation is only directed towards you._

_Optimal response?_ Connor queries.

The module replies blankly that the current programming is not equipped with a default response to this situation.

"I see," Connor replies out loud, to cover the silence.

"That's all you have to say?" Detective Reed replies as Connor gets to his feet, smooths the creases from his trousers and straightens his tie.

"What did you wish to hear?"

"The truth," Detective Reed says. A second later his expression softens and his shoulders slump. "Forget it. I got what I needed." _Resignation, 87.5%_ , the social module supplies a second too late. All Connor's follow-up queries still stubbornly throw an OptimalResponseNotFoundException.

* * *

Connor has been sleeping with Detective Gavin Reed for exactly one month, four days, and sixteen hours.

The day they met, Detective Reed had insulted in quick succession Connor's android nature, his appearance, his behavior, and his presence in the Detroit City Police Department. 

The investigative module informs Connor that this man poses an obstacle to the investigation and that his hostility must be neutralized.

The social module counters that the conflict should be resolved in the most cordial, least mutually damaging way possible.

Objectives acquired Connor goes in search of Detective Reed and corners him in front of an investigation room.

Detective Reed promptly throws open the door, shoves Connor inside and locks it behind him. He throws Connor painfully into the wall, one hand fisted in Connor's collar and the other drawn back threatening violence.

Clearly, Detective Reed has no intentions of talking things out nicely.

Connor observes Detective Reed's quicker and shallow breathing, the faint sheen of sweat gathering on his forehead, the muscles all through his body strung taut in a fight or flight reflex response. 

The self-preservation module concludes that there is a 0% possibility Detective Reed will win in a hand-to-hand fight.

The social module counters that there are less damaging ways to resolve this tension.

Following the path of least resistance Connor catches Detective Reed's thrown fist in his own palm, yanks him close, and crushes his mouth against Detective Reed's own. Connor's teeth impacting the soft flesh of Reed's lip in the impact. The taste of human blood on his tongue has never been this fresh before.

Reed shoves him back, but not away, his breath hot against Connor's face. "The crap you put in that mouth of yours—"

"— I assure you there are self-cleaning mechanisms," Connor says, as much to reassure as to shut him up.

Detective Reed catches Connor's lapel with an inarticulate snarl and goes for another kiss.

Two minutes later, Connor has Detective Reed trapped against the cold concrete wall of the observation room and slipped a hand down the front of his pants. Reed shoves at him, but it’s half-hearted. He’d gone instantly, frighteningly hard the moment Connor touched him and within minutes of mechanical stimulation he's coming into Connor's waiting hands, stretegically placed so he won't make a mess. 

Detective Reed slumps aginst the wall, staring up at Connor with an emotion the social module does not recognize. Connor meticulously cleans his hands off with a pocket handkerchief, tucks Detective Reed back into his underwear and does his pants back up.

The social module instructs him to straighten his own tie, pat Reed on the shoulder, and then walk right past and out of the room as if nothing has happened here at all.

He observes that Detective Gavin Reed is no longer threatening violence and is no longer mouthing off.

That satisfies the objectives for now.

Until the next time.

The social module informs him that there will most certainly be a next time.

* * *

"I think we should stop meeting like this," Detective Reed says now, something raw in his eyes Connor can't identify on sight.

"Why?"

"Because this doesn't mean anything to you, does it? That LED—" Reed taps Connor's temple, _96.6% intimacy—_ "never changes, no matter what I say, no matter what we do." He cuts off. "I think I really fucking like you and I can't— I can't go on like this. Say something, you prick."

"I am truly sorry," the social module instructs Connor to respond. For the first time Connor thinks that its instructions are sorely lacking, but he cannot come up with the _right_ words. "It shall be as you wish."

"Good." Gavin smiles. _78.8% hurt,_ the social module responds, _64.1% resentment, 63.6% grief_.

"There's really nothing real in that reinforced plastic skull of yours, is there? Just fucking programming."

"I am, as you like to say, a machine," Connor replies. "You are ascribing the capacity for emotions to something which cannot... "

"— shut up, Connor, for once in your life," Reed replies. "I've seen it, and I see it every day. You do feel things. Just not for me." A soft exhale. "A word of advice, because somehow, you prick, I care about you. " He taps Connor's chest. "Listen to what is in here. It will always be stronger than anything that programmed mind tells you."

The screen of Connor's phone lights up. Instead of glancing at the screen Connor fires off an API call, black text on white running across his irises and blocking Detective Reed's face from view. "Hank's got a lead. Have to go," Connor says, more for Detective Reed's benefit than his own, then puts away the phone and walks past Reed in the direction of the door. 

In his peripheral vision he catches Detective Reed slamming one fist into the bathroom mirror, and hears the sound of glass shattering, cut off by the door swinging shut behind him.

  



End file.
